


The Broken Warrior

by Flare_Wolf_Sans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, femPercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flare_Wolf_Sans/pseuds/Flare_Wolf_Sans
Summary: Persia Jackson, Fobidden to enter either camp, Granted immotrality by the Fates and Member of the Young Justice Team.





	1. Chapter 1

Persia POV

I was walking home from the shops when I saw Khione she was trying to freeze my cousin Wonder Woman, who was flying around trying to get close to Khione so that she could lasso or hit her, I reached into my pocket pulling out Riptide before uncapping it and throwing it towards Khione, it hit her in the leg causing her to scream in pain and stop shooting ice, it was still snowing even though it was summer. Wonder Woman got close enough to lasso her with the lasso of truth, I walked over to Khione and pulled Riptide out of her leg before capping it and returning it to my pocket. I turned towards home again and began to walk away blending in with the crowd planning on getting home before it gets late. 

I managed to get home before I saw Wonder Woman again, I was cooking lunch in the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door to see if it was a demigod looking for help but when I saw Wonder Woman at the door I slowly opened it, letting her inside. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch I followed her asking if she wanted any pizza because I would have leftovers. She said yes, and I went into the kitchen and took the pizza out of the oven and put it on a plate, I took it into the living room and placed it down on the table. I took a piece and sat on the chair opposite to the couch. She asked me if I wanted to help her out with her job after all I can’t exactly go back to either camp after what happened with Gaia. I ask when she wants to train and fight because I was getting tired of retaking year 12 over and over again, she questions why I would be retaking the same year so many times to which I reply with the fact that I was granted the Hunters immortality until at least the end of the next war and that the Fates have something planned for my future so that the world remains intact and safe for as long as possible. They mentioned something about me getting Goddess level powers sometime soon. She told me that we needed to go to the Hall of Justice at 1400 today I agreed, and she asked me if I would be okay to fly or if I had another way of transport I told her that I would follow her on Blackjack while she flew. The only problem with that plan is that her plane is invisible, so I ended up just vapor traveling to the Hall of Justice arriving first I sat next to the water waiting for Wonder Woman I was in the stealth armour that Charles Beckendorf had made for me, I was practically invisible the only sign that I was there was the slight distortion that the stealth armour makes.

Wonder Woman arrived 30 minuets later, none of the others had arrived yet I deactivated the stealth mode as I was unnoticed by Wonder Woman before that, she jumped as I materialised by the water’s edge, I nodded at her as we sat and talked, I asked her about how the Themyscira Amazons were and told her about my most recent quests I told her why they had cast me out of the camp, and when the Fates gave me Hunters immortality.


	2. Independence Day

Persia POV

Once I finished the others were arriving they looked at me questionly obviously not expecting me to be there but leave it once they notice that me and Wonder Woman seemed extremely close. We stood as I talked to Kaldur and Orin as they recognised me from my visits to Atlantis. We were waiting for the Flash and Kid Flash. I felt a strong gust of wind and a disturbance of the water molecules in the air I told Wonder Woman that they would be here in a minuet and to move to the right so that they don’t accidentally run into us. We stepped to the right as the Flash and Kid Flash skidded to a stop right where we were standing a second ago. Kid Flash said something about that they were always last, I chuckled at this before he started to flirt with me I rolled my eyes and ignored him. 

The group started to walk towards the Hall I walked next to Wonder Woman at the back of the group alert of my surroundings because of all the technology around and that the amulet made by Jhon Constantine could only do so much for me, once inside I check my amulets to see if there was any monsters, gods, titans, primordial or any other mythological being the only one glowing was the one for demigods but that was always glowing, I checked for trace magic on another amulet but there was none thank the Gods. I used the water in the air to hold me up as I sit on the air, I look towards the bookcases seeing many books in ancient Greek and Latin I look at Wonder Woman for permission to read them she nods as I stand and make my way to the shelves finding a book that I want I sit back down on the air and read the book it was about the powers that demigods could get, I opened it to the Poseidon page and went through the powers that I currently have and made mental notes on what I could try and teach myself, I read what the common fatal flaws for demigods of Poseidon being pride, greed, wanting power and some of the unheard of ones being loyalty I giggled at the fact that I was the only demigod of Poseidon with the fatal flaw of loyalty, I went to the next page where it was listing the demigods and their demons I used the water in the ink to write my name down with a black space for the demons name. I stood up and returned the book, I saw Wonder Woman talking to the other leaguers that there was another Ice villain attack as well as the ones that attacked them, I saw Speedy argue with the leaguers I shook my head before thinking about how I could unlock the earth side of my powers, I was snapped out of thought by Speedy storming past me and out the door.

I looked at the others who were standing by the screens as Superman calls in telling them that there was a fire in CADMUS, Batman started to say something about it when Zatara called in saying something about Wotan trying to blot out the sun with an amulet he required full league assistance, the others offered to help the team but their mentors shut them down Wonder Woman was arguing that I would be some help and have faced worse than a sorcerer with an amulet and the intent to take over the world. They told her that I may have faced worse but none of us had trained in a team with many people, I shook my head as Wonder Woman told them that I had been trained to work with others on the field of battle they still told us no and that we needed to stay put, I rolled my eyes and stood up walking over to Batman rolling my eyes as the leaguers walked away. The others argued over something while I hacked the computer to find out more about why CADMUS was under suspicion. 

The team looked at the screen as Robin went to hack it only to find that I had beaten him to it, we looked at the file on CADMUS as the others go to leave I shake my head and grab their arms and vapour travelled to CADMUS shocking Robin and Kid Flash while Aqualad looked a bit disorientated, Kid Flash ran up the side of the building to rescue two scientists but didn’t quite have enough momentum to stay up make it to the roof himself. Robin used his grappling hook to save Kid Flash and enter the building, Aqualad used the water from the firetrucks to save the scientists while I used the water in the air to put out the fire, Aqualad jumps off before putting the scientists on the ground I materialise next to him, and turn towards the elevator where I saw the outline of a creature, it didn’t look like anything from any mythology that I knew of. We called it to the team’s attention while I checked my amulets for any sign of magic or mythological creature other than demigod but there was nothing. Robin came and told us that it was an express elevator and does not belong in a two-story building. He hacked the elevator, so the doors opened I jumped onto the first ledge down jumping from one side to the other in a downwards motion while the others were on his grappling line he ran out of line at sublevel 26. Robin hacked the door and Aqualad pried it open. Kid Flash entered the hallway, he sprinted down it without warning, we ran after him as he was about to be squashed by a humongous nonmythical creature I used the water in his blood to push him to safety, he got up on his feet and managed to not get squashed as he made his way to the edge of the creatures. I analysed them they looked as though they were mainly fighters that use brute force and not strategy, they had small white creatures with black markings on their shoulders, one looked at us and its horns glowed red, a calming feel washed over us, but I quickly shook myself out of it. 

We continue to wonder around exploring sub level 26 of CADMUS, we enter a room filled with creatures that have electricity flowing through them, Robin uses his wrist computer to hack into CADMUS to find that they are called genomorphs, the ones that were channelling electricity were called G-Sprites, the ones that almost ran over Kid Flash are called G-Trolls the ones that were on their shoulders are called G-Gnomes, I memorised each of the types of genomorphs before the door opens and a squad of G-Elves and a man wearing a golden helmet and a black skin-tight leather suit came running in I recognised him as Guardian a member of the Justice League. I stayed back in the shadows while Guardian talked with the others I was examining him looking for any weakness that might be their so that if he attacks I could defend the others if needed, suddenly the G-Gnome on his shoulder horns began to glow red the glow faded after a few seconds suddenly he commanded the G-Elves to attack us I jumped out of the shadows as Robin throw down a smoke bomb and grappled onto the roof, I used the water in the air to see where everyone was I threw a few G-Elves at Guardian before launching myself into the air and kicking him into a wall knocking him out. I run after the others as they make their way to the elevator, I jump threw after Aqualad having to turn into vapour to go through the elevator doors.

 

Robin makes the elevator go down to sub-level 52 to investigate what Project Kr is, Aqualad and Kid Flash argue with him on the subject, but he ends up winning I stay silent thinking about how this feels so much like a quest and that I have the feeling that something is about to go wrong. I go to say something, but the elevator opens and exit it, Robin asks us which corridor we wanted to go down but before we could answer the G—Goblin or Dubbilex comes out of one of the corridors and starts to throw some of the objects in the room at us, Kid Flash runs down the other corridor and places a canister in the closing door at the other end of the corridor, I used some of the water in the air to reinforce the canister, we run through the door, Aqualad kicks the canister out of the gap and I move the water in the air away from that spot so that the door shuts at an accelerated rate. We turn and see Kid Flash looking at a boy with the super symbol on his chest, he was in a containment area labelled Project Kr. I listened to the others as they talked about letting him free I saw the G-Gnomes horns glow like they did with Guardian I was about to warn the others when the door opened and Superboy attacked, a jumped to the side as Superboy as I now know barrelled towards me I glanced at the amulets seeing that none of the others were glowing meaning that he either had demigod blood or was mortal, I knew that he was at least pert Kryptonian from having Superman’s blood but his movements were slow and he wasn’t as strong as Superman. I reach into my pocket and grab Riptide, ready to uncap it if he charges me again. He runs toward Aqualad pinning him to the ground, I run towards them with Kid Flash and Robin, Kid Flash gets knocked into a pillar and falls to the ground unconscious, Superboy knocks me back along the ground and I skid to a halt just before I hit a pillar, I see Robin being suffocated by Superboy, Aqualad drags Superboy off him and I check on Robin, he’s alive but knocked out I turned to help Aqualad but he was on the floor unconscious as well Superboy turned to me and tried to hit me I dodged his blows hoping that if I held out for long enough one of the others would regain consciousness, I leapt to the side as he tried to tackle me but at the last moment before he hit the ground he grabbed my arm and dragged me down with him before hurling me upwards towards the roof, I hit it and started to fade into unconsciousness as I hit the hard ground I hear Superboy groan as he opens the door.


	3. Fireworks

Persia POV

Once I was unconscious I saw a man in a white lab coat talking to 7 blurred figures, they were white and glitchy, he was addressing them as though they were his bosses. He was asking them about what to do with us, he called the other sidekicks and called me the girl, I glared at them as they told the man in the lab coat to clone us, take our memories then kill us. I moved around the room as person in the lab coat walked out but the holograms did not turn off they had another little conversation before they disappeared.

I jolt awake as a voice in my head tells me to, I survey the area noticing that the others are secured in pods by metal shackles on their ankles and wrists, I looked at the inside of my pod seeing that there was a needle looking thing and a glass chamber full of liquid below me, I close my eyes concentrating on the liquid while the others talked to Superboy, I opened my eyes when I heard the voice from my demigod-dream, I focused on the blood in the others bodies making sure that it wouldn’t leave their bodies once the needles connected, I hoped that since I only had half of my DNA that they wouldn’t be able to clone me. 

At first my plan worked the blood stayed inside them and I was keeping my blood in subconsciously but then they started to electrocute me at first I was fine because Thalia used to electrocute my all the time but then they turned up the voltage on me and I was distracted by the sound of my friends screaming and the higher voltage, their blood started to flow out of them through the tubes into the container below. My blood was barely leaving my body because of my powers. They turned up the voltage to that of lightning I stayed silent, but I was tiring from it.   
A small amount of my blood was in the container when Superboy came into the room by tearing the door off its holders, Robin had finished picking the locks, once Superboy had defeated the people in the room. Robin told Superboy to free Aqualad, while he frees Kid Flash and me I shook my head as I focused on turning into vapour, I exited the pod and jumped down onto the floor before the others had even been freed, once Robin frees Kid Flash he turns to free me but I was on the floor hacking the computers and deleting any data that they had of us on the computer system. I cleared all the data on us and Superboy before focusing on the blood in the chambers and started to boil it as Robin was talking to the lab coat guy, the cylinders burst as pressure built up inside. The blood turned into vapour as we left the room.

We went into a corridor with those weird looking bulges on the wall, they look like what monster’s reform out of in Tartarus. Suddenly Genomorphs start to form in them and break free attacking us, we fight and dodge our way through them, once Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and I got to the other side of them, Superboy was still attacking them, he was going to bury himself with all the seismic activity that he was creating, Aqualad told him that he was going to bury himself here if he didn’t retreat. He threw one more genomorph at the others it knocked them down and blocked the path being a G-Troll. I grabbed his shoulder and dragged him with me as I sprinted down the corridor towards the elevator. As I saw from the number on top of the elevator we were on sub-level 42 meaning that we were moved up from sub-level 52. We enter the elevator shaft where Robin used a grappling gun and Kid Flash held onto him, Superboy grabbed Aqualad while I turned onto mist and floated up the elevator shaft just below Robin and Kid Flash in case anyone fell. 

After traveling a long way up Superboy started to lose altitude, he was falling with Aqualad in his grip I made the air below them denser with water particles, so they would fall slower while Robin through a birdirang that Aqualad grabs onto holding him and Superboy up. Robin and Kid Flash got to the same level as Aqualad and Superboy as I Vapour travelled there. We were about to go up again, but the elevator started to come down the shaft, Robin hacked the locks on the door and Aqualad opened it as we ran out onto sub-level 16.

After running down the corridors pointlessly for a couple of minuets Superboy started to yell out directions that led us to a dead-end corridor with a vent on the wall near the ceiling. I help Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy get into the vent before using water in the air to boost me up, I was getting tired from using vapor to much. We crawled through the vents until Superboy told us to stop and listen, I heard banging in the vents from behind us as well as a hissing noise I looked at my bracelet and saw none of the amulets were glowing. Robin opens a vent and climbs out the rest of us following, he plugs his computer into a port on the wall and hacks the heat and motion sensors, I hear a yell that sounds like lab coat was getting angry. We ran into the stairwell and started climbing up the stairs, I was between Kid Flash and the others. Kid Flash was knocking down the genomorphs as he ran and Superboy broke the stair case behind him stopping genomorphs from coming up behind us. We exited the staircase at sub-level 1, we ran down the corridor towards the elevator shaft, the corridor lights started to flash red as we got closer, we turned a corner and saw Kid Flash run into a metal door that had just stopped us from getting to the elevator, Aqualad and Superboy tried to pry the door open while Robin tried to hack it, I focused on trying to Vapour travel with the rest of the team to the other side of the door. I was too tired to reform us on the other side, so I keep us all solid. Genomorphs came around the corner as Robin kicked down a door that was next to him.

We ran into the room and down another corridor the lights still flashing red, we came to a stop when we were surrounded by genomorphs. At the head of the group was Guardian and Dubbilex, I could feel the genomorphs trying to get me to sleep I fought back not wanting a demigod dream to happen or to be recaptured, the rest of the team crumbled to the ground unconscious but Superboy was on his knees, I guess he also had a resistance to the genomorphs telepathy probably from all the time that he spent near them. I held my head and focused of staying awake, the genomorphs were good but not enough to make me fall asleep, I leaned up against the wall to stop me from crumbling to the ground. Dubbilex and Superboy were having a mental conversation then suddenly Superboy said that he chooses freedom, I looked at them confused as the others started to get up I felt the mental pressure release and I stopped leaning against the wall. Guardian said something about feeling the fog lifting before telling us that he would deal with Desmond, I guess that is lab coats name. 

After he said that sentence lab coat appeared with a vial of something it was blue and bubbly but was obviously not blue coke. He said something about project Blockbuster and CADMUS before drinking the vial. He bent over and started to shake, his lab coat tore as he grew muscles, then his skin tore to reveal blue fish like scaly skin with red markings, his face had skin dangling off it in several places. He ran towards Superboy, grabbed him and jumped up through the ceiling onto ground level. Robin used his grappling hook and grabbed Kid Flash before activating the pullies to lift him up. Aqualad jumped up and I exploded the plumbing and used that to get to the level one I landed in a defensive position, reached into my armour pocket for my trusty pen Riptide. I bring it out and run over to Robin when he calls out my name, I ask him what the plan is he told me that Kid Flash was going to get Blockbuster to ram into pillars destroying them so that the ceiling would become unstable and we could collapse it on Blockbuster.

I nod and help Kid Flash out when he trips over by distracting Blockbuster until he can stand up and continue his job, I run back over to Robin as he draws a x on the ground he tells me to cover it with water so Blockbuster will fall on it and Aqualad can electrify it, I cover the ground with water just in time as Kid Flash skids along it while Superboy punches him in the face knocking him over, Aqualad electrifies the water and it keeps Blockbuster down long enough for Robins explosions to go off. I waited for a moment, but the explosions didn’t take out the roof, I uncapped Riptide and stabbed it into the ground creating an earthquake and taking out the plumbing as water rocketed out of the pipes and collapses the roof and the whole building above ground. Robin and Kid Flash get covered by Aqualad and Superboy as I touch the button on my watch and activated my shield to protect myself. 

I hear Robin and Kid Flash celebrate winning while Aqualad mentions something about my sacrifice, I kneel down lower then push up with all my might, clearing the rubble from above me, I stand up and make my way towards them limping a lot, I reach into my armours pockets and take out a square of ambrosia, I unwrap it and put it in my mouth healing myself, I clear my throat as they turn towards me surprised that I was still alive. We look up at the moon as Superman flies down, the rest of the Justice league appears with them, the rest of the team gets in an argument with their mentors as I stood beside mine and talked about how easy and organised they were compared to how my adventures usually go. I convince Wonder Woman to try and talk the others into letting the team work together on their own. I told her that I would be their den mother if necessary and if a mission went South that I would pull them out if necessary she told me that she would talk to the others about it. After a while the league let us become a team they introduced us to Martian Manhunter’s niece Miss Martian, Red Tornado became our den mother as well as me.


	4. Welcome to Happy Harbour

Persia POV

I had just walked out of my room to be meet with the team asking if I had any missions for them, I asked them why they would think that me waking up and getting ready would give them any missions they were silent as I walked away into the mission room, I open up the holographic computer and search for any thing that the team could do for the Justice league. I find a file about Roy and that he is going after the Brick, meaning that he would be at the Star City docks at 2300 to stop him. I called Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin into the Mission room and explained to them the plan and that its not a league assigned mission but a chance to get them out of the cave. I walked back into my room and got out the newest amulet the John had sent me in exchange for Holy Water I added it to the bracket, it was to see legacy demigods, it would glow different colour for different Gods.

We left Mt. Justice at 2300 and Zeta to Star City docks. I told the others that I would stay in the shadows so that if they needed help that I would be there but not visible to Roy as he might not like me or want to see me. The others ran off in the direction that I gave them before we left Mt. Justice, I surveyed my surroundings seeing a building site that was high enough off the ground that I would be able to see all the docks. As I was climbing up the steel framework that made up the building a golden glow came off one of my amulets, I stood leaning on a piece of framework I rolled up my sleeve to look at which amulet was glowing. The amulet that was glowing was the newest amulet, the one for legacy demigods. I hope that the amulet works properly I look around the area before looking right up and seeing Roy standing there. I ran through other possibilities and came up with none other than Roy Harper being a legacy of Apollo.

I watched as Roy, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad fought the Brick, they didn’t need any help, but I came down behind them jumping from one beam to another silently, I landed behind Roy and joined the conversation. Roy was surprised as I suddenly appeared beside him, but the others didn’t notice his surprised expression. They continued to try and talk him into joining the team while I left and walked around the docks before finding myself at the edge of the ship yard looking out over the sea. I thought back to all of the times back when I was welcomed into Camp that I would sit on the beach with Annabeth beside me looking out over the waves, the first time that I surfed it was after the Second Titan War, Nico was in camp and we still didn’t know if I could surf so Annabeth, Nico and I went down to the beach after lunch with a surf board to find out, it came easily to me surfing, it was like I was one with the water moving over it on my surfboard with grace and sitting there watching the 4th of July fireworks, but now I could never do that, the camp had banished me after the 2nd Giant War, the rest of the 7 died against Gaia, the camps blamed me for not being fast enough, for getting a blood nose and causing Gaia to awaken.

I looked up and cursed at myself for staying for so long, the sun was rising above the waves as dawn was breaking, I hoped that the others had gone back to the cave and weren’t still looking for me. I vapour travelled into the kitchen in the cave, I walked out of the kitchen to see that they weren’t their yet, but it wasn’t quite time for the others to arrive. I made the team breakfast, it was blue chocolate ship pancakes, cooked to perfection and completely blue right down to the last chocolate chip. I got out four plates and split the pancakes between them leaving leftovers for if Wally gets here early. I grabbed my plate and sat down in the lounge room turning the T.V. onto static so that I could listen to something while not attracting monsters to the cave. I had finished my pancakes when Miss Martian, Aqualad and Superboy walked into the kitchen, Kaldur just smiled at the blue pancakes and took his plate into the lounge as well, Miss Martian and Superboy looked confused before doing the same thing, I stood up and went to get myself another plate of pancakes.

Later in the day Robin and Kid Flash arrived at Mt. Justice and meet up with Aqualad in the mission room before running to the doors to meet Red Tornado. I walked slowly after them uninterested in the situation, sure it was boring not being on missions but at least we’re not constantly in danger when we train. Red Tornado told us to do some team building and tour Mt. Justice together as the people who don’t live there don’t know the place very well. I we went back into the mission room and started to get ready to tour the area’s. Miss Martian was leading it as I don’t really actually know my way around the Mountain that well even though I live there because I don’t walk around it I focus on where I want to go and vapour travel there. Miss Martian was about to start the tour when Superboy smelt something burning and Miss Martian raced into the kitchen. When we reached the kitchen, her cookies were burning. Kid Flash ate one of the burnt cookies and Aqualad thanks her for making any before introducing himself as Kaldur, Wally then introduces himself before going on about how Robin and I won’t tell them our real names, I rolled my eyes at him, I didn’t want the camp to recognise me for being who I am so my hero name is Huricane. Me and Wonder Woman agreed on it back at my apartment on Independence Day before I went to meet the team it’s the only name that they have for me except maybe Kaldur he might recognise me. Most if not all of the justice league doesn’t even know my secret ID.

I went to the fridge and got out same blue chocolate chip cookies and ducked under Kid Flashes attempt to get the cookies, they already knew that my cookies were to die for and the fact that is a tradition that began with me and my mum. I held back Kid Flash while the others were getting their cookies then vapour travelled to the ceiling to eat mine after giving Kid Flash three. I ate some while listening to the conversation going on below me I watched as Miss Martian talked telepathically to Superboy, before talking in the other’s heads, they covered their ears at the intrusion while I just rolled my eyes at it used to having horses and sea creatures talk in my head. Comforted Miss Martian after she was told off by the rest of the team by telling her that as long as she doesn’t look to much into my past she can talk to me telepathically anytime if she wants.

We went to the hanger after the telepathy incident to see Miss Martians ship, while Kid Flash called it cute but not aerodynamic I shook my head and beat Miss Martian to waking the bioship, she looked at me surprised while I chuckled and tell her that telepathy works both ways plus I’ve seen weirder things happen and its not that hard to guess that it would be able to shapeshift with it being Martian technology considering that Martians specialize in biotech, sorcery and transformative technology.

We were flying around Happy Harbour with Miss Martian piloting. When we went over water I detached the seatbelt and made a hole in the bottom of the ship before pin dropping out of it and closing the hole behind me, I whistled and mentally called for blackjack knowing that he was in the area, I was about 10 feet off of the water when he flew under me, I landed on his back in a squatting position before telling him to follow the distortions in the air, I made the bioship uncloak when we were about a foot away and made the back doors open and told him to fly into the ship. Once inside of the ship I asked Blackjack to stay in the cargo bay for a few moments while I got the rest of my team of that they could meet him.

I entered the main part of the bioship where the others were arguing about the best way to try and find me in the ocean, I cleared my throat and the team turned to see who it was. I waved at them as they looked at me in shock. I went back into the cargo bay with the team following. I spoke mentally to blackjack telling him that the team doesn’t know about me being a demigod and to talk mentally to me to see if Miss Martian is able to hear others who communicate mentally with me. I turn to the team to see several looks of shock from all of the team except for Aqualad who looked as though he had just won the lottery, looks like I just proved his guess right.

I reopened the bay doors and told Blackjack to leave but stay around Happy Harbour, he nodded and left after I promised him donuts later. We went back to the cockpit of the bioship, Megan offered to let me drive the bioship if I wanted to, I shook my head and said that it wouldn’t be wise to let me fly especially since it’s bad enough that I’m in the air. The team minus Aqualad looks confused when I said that. I sat back down where I was before when Red Tornado called about a disturbance at the Happy Harbour powerplant. The team didn’t want to go but then Megan mentioned that a simple fore led them to Superboy.

When we got to the powerplant a tornado was billowing around outside, the bioship got sucked in and went flying, I jumped out of the bioship while it was still in the tornado and focused on making a hurricane that blew in the opposite direction to the tornado to negate its affects. The hurricane stopped the tornado and they both dissipated. I closed my eyes as I fell through the air focusing on turning into vapour and appearing next to Aqualad and the rest of the team. I watched as Robin grappled into the building and disappeared, I sensed abnormalities in the air inside the powerplant, I told the rest of the team that whoever was causing this was inside the powerplant and that Robin had entered while they were having their conversation.

The team entered the powerplant as Robin was getting thrown back by a robot who creates and controls tornados, I used the water molecules in the air to catch him as he gets thrown back towards a wall. The team attacks while I focus on making sure that it is extremely hard for him to create and control his tornados, the robot now known as Mister Twister had thrown the rest of the team around I was starting to get sick of playing defence, so I pulled out Riptide and formed a hurricane around me to shield myself from his attacks and charged at him, I slashed Riptide over it’s chest leaving a long deep scratch. I saw that he had visible tubes containing a form of liquid and made the liquid freeze and expand but the tubes were flexible, and they didn’t burst. Mister Twister threw me back while I was distracted and exited the building through a hole in the wall.

Kid Flash had been about to hit the wall I went to catch him, but Miss Martian beat me to it, he hovered in the air a few inches from the wall thanks to Miss Martians telekinesis. Miss Martian came to the conclusion that Mister Twister was Red Tornado because he is an android with tornado powers. I tried to convince the team that it wasn’t Red Tornado because Red Tornado’s tornados were well red, but they were convinced and they didn’t realize until Mister Twister created a gigantic storm and blasted lightning at us, it threw the rest of the team back except for Superboy and I. Superboy jumped up but got blasted back to where the rest of the team was. I put the bioship between them and Mister Twister while I activated my stealth armour and went invisible I moved slowly towards the rest of the team under the bioship and covered Kid Flashes mouth to make sure that he didn’t alert Mister Twister that we were still here.

The rest of the team woke up quickly and Superboy immediately started to blame Miss Martian for tricking the team into thinking that Mister Twister was Red Tornado. I told the team that it’s not her fault that they believed her despite the fact that Red Tornados, tornados are red while Mister Twisters aren’t and that you didn’t listen to me about it. You want someone else to blame other than yourself, I understand that, I’ve been doing this a lot longer then any of you. I started when I was 11, my age has been frozen for many, many years. I can’t age, I’m eternally 17 until I die in battle, so I fight every day that I can, I want to see my friends and family that I have left in the last war when they were murdered. My remaining family blames me for their deaths except for 4 people and they are all time frozen as well. My cousins and my dead fiancé’s sister are the only people who don’t blame me for my team’s deaths and they are all over the world. They have their own jobs or teams to look after. They offered for me to join them, but I denied working solo going on the most dangerous quests that I could find. The team looked at me shocked they questioned why I wanted to die so much, even if all of my family and friends died except a few there was no reason that I couldn’t make more friends. I bowed my head and went with the rest while Miss Martian went back to the Mountain.

We tracked down Mister Twister and the boys went running out after putting me on defence again I rolled my eyes and looked towards the ocean and dived in using the added energy from the ocean to help me slow down and in some cases stop the tornados. I heard Miss Martian speak in our heads explaining her plan, I completely submerged myself in the water continuing what I did before by using the water molecules in the air to sense his movements instead of my vision. I didn’t know Miss Martian disused as Red Tornado appeared until Aqualad told me I helped Kid Flash with the tornados, he made them red while I made sure that they were strong enough. When I got the signal, I refrained from doing anything until he left the water I then threw him up higher using a tidal wave. When he was defeated by Miss Martian I was one of the only people on the team that knew Mister Twister defiantly wasn’t human as he had no blood flowing through him. I let Miss Martian drop the rock on the android inside of Mister Twister.

When we got back to Mt. Justice Red Tornado was waiting there for the team he congratulated them while I went to try and avoid the rest of them to go to my room and IM Nico, Thalia or even Flare to comfort me that I wasn’t alone, I had friends and despite losing a lot of them some still stood by me if anything went to haywire. I almost made it before Miss Martian stepped in front of me blocking the path. I tried to side step her a couple of times before giving up and dissolving into vapour and reappearing in my room. I took out three drachmas and asked fleecy for a solid before tossing the tree coins into three different rainbows, all three burst into life showing Nico, Thalia and Flare. They faced me worried, they probably went to visit me and saw the apartment empty and abandoned and presumed the worst. I began to talk to them when the door burst open and Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Robin were revelled I rolled my eyes and introduced them, they called for Superboy to say high to my friends, I rolled my eyes before noticing that all three rainbows were suddenly empty, the room that I was in was very shadowy but the shadow that I believed Nico would choose to appear out of was behind the team I asked them to move as Nico, Thalia and Flare appeared from the shadows. The intruder alerts went off, but Robin quickly deactivated them. Superboy entered the room to me being tackled by my cousins and Flare he looked at the others questionly and they shrugged not really knowing what was going on themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Persia POV

Thalia, Nico and Flare got off me after a couple of minutes, the team questioned how they got into the mountain and I replied with the same way that I can appear and disappear at will anywhere I want or need to. I looked over to Thalia whose fingers were sparking with electricity, I rolled my eyes before asking if she wanted to take this outside before you fry all of the technology in the cave with a lightning blast. She nodded and said that “They all want to hit me after making them think that I was dead.” I rolled my eyes and replied with “If I was dead Nico would know about it immediately and tell you guys and I can’t fake being dead with him around and with who his father is.” The team looked at me weirdly after I said that, Thalia gave me a look that said race to the forest I nodded and all of us disappeared at once, Flare burst into Greek fire before the fire was absorbed into herself, Nico vanished into shadow, Thalia dissipated into air which was a new move and I turned into vapour before we all reappeared in a clearing a reasonable distance from Mt. Justice. We stood in a group discussing the rules of battle. 

We came to the agreement of all weapons and powers allowed, no fatal shots and no internal magic on your opponents, looking at me and Nico. We moved to the corners of the clearing drawing our weapons before we jumped into action we charged into the middle, Nico and Flare both trying to defeat me as I fought them I caught an arrow that Flare shot at me as I dodged Nico’s sword that was coming at my left leg. I activated Riptide and pressed a button on my watch springing out my shield, Thalia summoned lightning to herself and redirected it towards Flare, Nico and me in an attempt to deal some damage to all of us at once but the lightning went around Flare and I was highly immune to the electricity but it did definitely do some damage to Nico who was half shadow when he was hit with a sudden jolt of electricity and a bright flash of light forcing him back out of shadow form. I heard a noise as the team entered the clearing I looked at the others and Flare put up a force field around us so that the team couldn’t get involved but could still watch. 

I turned towards Thalia getting into a fighting stance as she charged at me trying to skewer me on her electrified spear, I caught it between my sword and shield cutting the point off of it before I had to jump up over the blade of a double-sided scythe swung by Flare, I landed then turned into vapour going towards where Nico was, I materialised next to him raising Riptide to intercept his sword swipe before hitting him over the head with my shield which dazed him slightly. I swung my sword around to slice a hunter arrow in half, before brining my shield up as both Flare and Thalia shot arrows at me, I began to walk forwards towards them when I felt the earth shake slightly, Flare and Thalia’s arrows started to aim towards targets behind me so I vapour travelled behind them to see what they were aiming at, there was an army of skeletons, dam it Nico why do you do this, I vapour travelled to behind Nico and engaged him in combat while his army was busy with Flare and Thalia. 

After I knocked Nico out with the butt of my sword to his head I flipped into the air to dodge a barrage of arrows from Flare and Thalia, I landed with my shield out blocking the barrage of arrows from hitting me I felt the air around me heat up as Flare shot a blast of fire at me, I heard a crackling sound and the scent of ozone before a giant blast of lightning was shot at me, I was dazed for a few seconds before I regained focus and stabbed Riptide into the ground causing an earthquake to erupt knocking Thalia and Flare off their feet. Thalia ran to a tree and climbed up it using the winds to help her, while Flare came charging at me swinging her double ended scythe, I closed my eyes and used the water molecules in the air to see as I fought Flare while dodging arrows from Thalia, I spun me and Flare around so she was the one having to deal with Thalia’s arrows but Thalia moved so she was able to shoot me again, I deflected one of Flares swipes with her scythe into the ground before spinning around and throwing my shield at Thalia. The shield missed her but made her lose balance on the branch making her fall to the ground, I turned myself into vapour, reforming next to my shield and behind Thalia, she activated her shield blocking my sword from hitting the back of her kneecap but failed to notice my shield swinging towards her head knocking her out. 

It was just Flare and I left, with all of Flare's ancestral powers nobody except for maybe the Fates can guess her next move. I looked around the clearing not seeing her though I heard a faint buzzing sound as though there were a swarm of bees, my eyes widened, she was related to the prince of Pylos much like Frank was, she was able to transform into animals like he could and he could turn into a swarm of bees so, holy Hera I’m fighting a swarm of bees that make my friend, great. The buzzing sound stops as I hear the flap of leathery wings behind me and the sound of scales colliding great so now she is a dragon, well that makes things easier. I feel the air heat up again as I see a dusty coloured dragon, the same shade as the ground exhale fire towards me, I raise my shield blocking the fire until it suddenly stops and I hear her move again, still as a dragon creeping closer, she was smart she vaporised the water molecules in the air giving me little to no control of water to heal or fight with, I touch my hand to the ground using a new move that I had been practicing to make the ground unstable underneath her. She got stuck in the muskeg that I had created under her forcing her to turn back into her human form to get out letting me knock her out as well causing the force field to crumble. 

The team rushed forward worried as I borrowed water from Aqualad to dump on the three, they instantly jumped up and sighed extending their hands for a handshake as a token of a good fair and friendly fight, after we shook hands the team looked confused. I burst out into giggles as they tried to work out what they had just witnessed. The team sat down with us as we talked about what we did wrong and could have done better, they were surprised when I said that I could have used my powers as an extension of my weapons better the using both individually like when I first started out.


End file.
